Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by AvadaKedava5419
Summary: Harry goes to hogwarts and goes to destory horcruxes and defeat Voldemort. HPGW some HGRW. rated for later chapters. major HBP Spoilers so read at own risk
1. Leaving the Dursleys Forever

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything in this eccept the plot...crap.

**A/C:**this is my firs fan fic, so I hope you like it!

Leaving the Dursley's Forever

Harry was sitting in his room on Privet Drive Number 4, thinking about all that had happend last year. Dumbledore's death, he and Ginny Weasley dating until after Dumbledore's funeral, and Malfoy. How he hated that kid. He was accopanied by the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Serverus Snape. Harry had always hated Snape. But he never thought that Snape would kill Dumbledore.

Also, he ws thinking about the horcuxes. Dumbledore had left Harry right in the middle of his mission. Harry had no idea how he was going to, first off, find all the horcruxes, the how is he going to destory them all. He knew Lord Voldemort's one weakness; love. With that thought, Ginny came into his mind.

Man, how he loved her. Even though he broke up with her after the Death Eaters killed Dumbledore, he still loved her. The only reason he broke up with her was to protect her from Voldemort. But he hadn't realised this, but Malfoy knew all about Harry and Ginny, and has sure enough told Voldemort that Harry's weakness lied with Ginny.Then came a _tap, tap _from the window and saw Pig there.

Pig had brought a letter from Ginny. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Even if you had already realised it, I have to tell you something. You know how you broke up with me to protect me right? Well, Malfoy knew that we were going out and has probaly already told You-Know-Who that to get to you, he would have to get to me. So there really isn't a reason we souldn't get back together._

_Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY Harry! Hope to see you at the Borrow soon enough. Your present will be waiting here._

_With all my love,_

_Ginny_

He looked at the clock. It was three in the morning! Then there was another_ tap, tap_ on the window. this time it was a much bigger bird that Pig. This one looked like it was from the Ministry of Magic. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that today is your 17th birthday. You are now alowed to ues magic outside of Hogwarts School of whitchcraft and wizardry with the watchfull eye that there are no muggles around to find out about our world._

_Good day,_

_Minister of Magic_

He hardly had enough time to process all the information that he has recived this moring before Uncle Vernon came up to say "Get up. Time for your Birthday surprise!" He had said it in a very happy tone that scared Harry. Then he remembered what he had said right when he got back to the Dursley's. He had said that as soon as he turned 17, he would be leaving them forever.

He packed his trunk as fast as he could, with the exeption of his wand. He planned to sow what he had learned at that "bloddy school" as the Dursleys called it, not knowing what would happen as soon as Harry turnned 17. Harry chuckled at the thought of what he could finally do to Dudley after 16 years of tourment. He thought of using the Cruciatus curse on him, but he thought he should save his streangth for the Last Battle.

After he had packed his trunk, he draged his trunk downstairs and put it by the door. Then he went into the kitchen the see the Dursleys for the last time.

When he walked into the kitchen, he was tackled down by Dudley. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon let out a small chuckle. Harry took out his wand muttered "_Pertrificus Totalus"._ Uncle Vernon and and Aunt Petunia just froze as Dudley fell to the floor, frozen by the full-body bind. Harry just burst out Laughing.

"You don't know...how long I've wanted...to do that!" gasping for breath. Aunt Petunia was crying like crazy and Uncle Vernon's face was as red as a beet. "YOU PUT HIM BACK THIS INSTANT!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry was still cracking up. "I'll put him back when I leave...mabey. I like him this way." Uncle Vernon looked like he was about to throw something. "NO! You put him back this instant!" Aunt Petunia was still sobbing hestericly.

"Fine..fine." said Harry, a little disapointed. He muttered the counter curse, and Dudley scrambled to get up and hurried over to his mother. "Well i'm going to leave you guys...forever. And just be glad i did that spell instead of others that I learned at Hogwarts."

With that, he ran out the door, got out his Firebolt and Invisiblity Cloakand took off for the Burrow

**A/C: **Hope you liked it! I need reviews so tell me what you think should happen at the Burrow! I want at least 8 reviews before i update. So PLEASE REVIEW!

AvadaKedava5419


	2. Reunited Friends

**Disclaimer:** As in the first chapter, I still don't own any characters. All J. K. Rowling's ideas. Plot is mine.

**A/C:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Love ya all!

Friends reunited

While he was flying to the Burrow, his mind finally processed all the information that he had received last night. He was finally wizarding age. He wouldn't be expelled for using spells outside of Hogwarts. Also, if any Muggles saw, he could erase that part of their mind.

Then what came to his mind was Ginny. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized that Malfoy knew that he and Ginny had been going out. Like the git he is, he has already told Voldemort that Harry's weakness is Ginny.

'Malfoy, Snape, Voldemort, and all the Death Eaters are all gits,' thought Harry. 'I can't wait till I can rid the world of Voldemort and his followers. Then the world can finally live in peace instead of fear.'

Before he knew it, the Burrow was coming up over the horizon. Harry was so happy to be back to a place he could call "home". From what it looked like, the Burrow was only a mile or two away. He would get to see his best mate, two crazy twins, and the love his life.

When he touched down, it was 6:00 in the morning. He had been in the air for three hours. When he got his broom, the grass was sort of wet. He opened up his chest and put his broom in. Then, he dragged his trunk into the house.

He walked into Ron's room, careful not to wake him up, and put his trunk on the far wall, and walked into Ginny's room.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione on another bed in Ginny's room. He walked across the room and sat on Ginny's bed.

"Ginny, love. I'm here," he said, shaking Ginny slightly. While Ginny was stirring, Harry came up with a joke he could pull on Ginny. Ginny turned her head so it was facing away from the wall. Harry put his head so it was only inches from hers. When Ginny opened her eyes and saw Harry, she only recoiled only a little, then said "Hello Harry." Then she leaned in and kissed Harry. He had forgotten how nice it was to kiss Ginny.

"Were you trying to scare me right now?" she asked in a sleepy voice, sitting up.

"Yea," he said in sort of a disappointed tone.

"Well it didn't work," she said in sort of a mocking tone. "I missed you," she said, pulling him in for another kiss.

After they broke apart, he said "I missed you, too. You were on my mind all summer. Speaking about summer, your letter said that my gift was here. So were is it?"

Ginny chuckled a little. "I thought you would ask for that as soon as you got here. Not after two kisses."

"What you didn't want them?" Harry asked jokingly.

"NO! It's not that I didn't want them. It's just that I thought would ask for it sooner."

"Well, were is it?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Well…it's not here yet. I thought you would be here in two days when I sent the letter this morning. And by the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" And with that, she pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss.

Before they broke apart, Hermione woke up. "Oh! You guys are back together! But I thought that you broke up with Ginny to protect her, Harry. Why are you back together?"

"Well-"started Harry, but Ginny cut him off. "Well, last night, I figured out that Malfoy knew about me and Harry going out right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, like the git he is, he probably already told You-Know-Who that to get to Harry, he would have to get to me." She shuddered at the thought. "So what is the point of not going out?"

"True," said Hermione. "But why didn't you realize that earlier?" she asked.

Ginny thought for a moment. "I don't know. Well, we're together again. And that's all that matters," she said.

Hermione said, "That's right. Well, I'd better go and wake up Ron, if he isn't already down in the kitchen. Man you mum cooks good, Ginny!"

Ginny said, "Yea. Well, Harry? You want to go get some breakfast?"

Harry agreed, and they walked down, hand-in-hand.

**A/C:** Hope you liked it! Next chapter, we will find out everybody's reaction about and Ginny going out. We may even get some romance between Ron and Hermione. Please read & review! 10 reviews is my goal!


End file.
